Ivory Williams
by Sleepingmonster02
Summary: Ivory Williams and the rest of her family (On her father's side) are cursed. What? Did you think the Sohma's were the only one? Of course they're not! Yet the two families are intertwined. Have been since the beginning! But Ivory Williams, the main character of this tale, does not care about the beginning. All she cares about is the end. And breaking the Williams/Sohma curse.
1. The Girl With The Multicolored Hair

**A/N: OK, here's Ivory Williams, I know I took it down, but I changed some things and I'm putting it back up! Please review! I really like this story and I'll be really sad if the people of this earth didn't like it!**

**Anywho!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Girl With The Multicolored Hair**

The multicolored haired girl walks into the class room just five minutes before class is due to begin. She scans the room quickly and spots her two targets. The boy with the orange hair and the boy with the light grey hair.

"Hmm, I never thought I'd see Yuki and Kyo Sohma in the same room with each other without one of them trying to kill the other," the girl says with a knowing smile. Both Kyo and Yuki turn around in disbelief. _Is it really possible…? _They thought in unison.

"Ivory! What are you doing here?!" Yuki wonders aloud not wanting to believe what he sees.

"Nice to see you too!" Ivory says with a wicked smile coming closer to her very close friends.

"No I didn't mean it like that of course—,"

"Still as polite as ever," Ivory says with a bright smile. She contemplates on whether she'll hug him or not, but she figures that'll embarrass him way too much. She turns to the orange haired boy named Kyo. "Hello Kyky!" Ivory says loudly.

"I told you never to call me that," Kyo says in complete annoyance, but if you knew the goy as well as Ivory does, you'd realize that he's only hiding his happiness, because he doesn't want to show 'weakness' to his arch rival Yuki.

"So you did miss me! You didn't yell at me like you usually would!" Ivory says with a wide smile.

"Ivory, why are you here?" Yuki asks looking at the girl with the strange hair.

"You know family problems. Got kicked out for not shutting up when I was supposed to," Ivory says with a simple shrug.

"I'm so sorry," Yuki says sincerely. Ivory waves him off.

"Don't worry about it," Ivory's eyes wonder to the girl not far behind Yuki, she has long brown hair, big blue eyes and an intrigued look. Ivory smiles. "Hi! I'm Ivory Williams, and I'm thinking you're Tohru Honda, am I correct?" I wonder looking at the girl. She smiles and steps a little closer.

"Yes, I'm Tohru Honda…but you just said that, but I guess I was just agreeing with you…" the girl goes into a small daze and the sound of Ivory's laughter brings her back. "Anyways! You seem like Yuki and Kyo's friend, how do you guys know each other?"

"Oh, we're family friends," Ivory says with a large smile. "We met almost ten years ago,"

"Oh, wow!" Tohru says enthusiastically.

"Wow, so you've known orange top and the prince for that long?" A tall blonde girl says with green eyes.

"Yeah, it is now that you say that," Ivory says with a large smile.

"Ivory, this is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima," Tohru introduces. "They're my best friends!"

"Hey there," Uo the blonde girl says.

"Hi!"

"Your hair looks pretty cool, but kind of complicated as well," Uo says picking up a strand of Ivory's hair. The roots are starch white then every few inches it's get darker until it's a solid grey, then the tips are pitch black. "I mean, what made you want multicolored hair?"

"It's not really multicolored, it's black white and grey, and those colors are neutral, well black and white are. And it's natural, trust me, this isn't something I'd do to myself," Ivory says fingering her floor length hair.

"Right, and Kyo's hair is natural as well," Uo says with a sarcastic smile.

"Hey! I told you about saying my name without my permission," Kyo says stepping up to Uo.

"Is that right? Well what are you gonna do about it?" Uo says.

"You'll see what I'm gonna do about it!" Kyo shouts and Ivory notices something pop out of his head. She giggles.

"Kyo, calm down, OK?" Ivory says putting her hand on his head. He slumps down, then shakes her hand off.

"Whatever," Kyo says sitting down at his desk.

"I've never seen orange top calm down so easily," Uo says shocked.

"Ivory kind of has that effect on people," Yuki says simply.

"Kyo shut up and sit down!" The teacher yells as she comes into the class room.

"What the hell! I wasn't talking and I'm already seated!" Kyo shouts at the teacher.

"Oh, I didn't realize, I'm so used to you doing the things you're not supposed to do!" The teacher shouts.

"What kind of teacher are you? Aren't you supposed to be supportive?!" Kyo shouts.

"Hey, who're you?" The teacher wonders pointing towards Ivory.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Hi, I'm Ivory Williams, I'm new here,"

"Oh, right. Class this is Ivory Williams, Ivory Williams this is the class,"

"You're crappy teacher ya know that!?" Kyo shouts.

"Ivory, go sit by Yuki," All of the girls with the exception of Uo, Hana and Tohru turn and glare at Ivory. Ivory takes her seat and smiles back at the girls. _Oh yes, this is gonna be very fun!_ Ivory thinks.

~Lunch~

"Ivory Williams! We're going to tell you this one time and one time only! Stay away from Yuki Sohma!" Three insignificant girl tell Ivory as she bends down and takes her juice from the vending machine.

"And who are you three? His fan club?" Ivory wonders standing up straight and opening her juice nonchalantly.

"Yes we are! Nearly half the school is a part of the Prince Yuki Fan Club but we're high on the—,"

"I forgot I wasn't in America and there are actually fan club here," Ivory says turning on her heals and walking towards the area where her and the gang were sitting.

"Hey! We warned you—,"

"And here's my one and only warning to you and all of your little fan club members," Ivory says turning to face the three girls a little. "Don't tell me what to do and what not to do, because I can promise you, it won't end well for any of you,"

"Is—is that a threat?"

"No, weren't you listening? It's a promise," Ivory starts walking again. "Have a great day!" Ivory says with a large smile and a friendly wave. Then, she's gone.

"What took you so long?" Kyo wonders as she sits down next to him with her juice. Ivory knows that Kyo is very happy to see her. She knows that she's his one good friend and that she's one of the few people that really get and except him for who he is.

"Yuki's fan club members ambushed me," Ivory says nonchalantly. Ivory pulls out her sandwich and begins to eat. Uo and Hana look at her strangely, but she's used to strange looks and doesn't really mind.

"Oh, so you've found out about them," Yuki says slightly ashamed.

"Don't worry! It has to be pretty cool to have fans,"

"Hey, you didn't do anything to those girls did you?" Kyo asks and Ivory gives him a quick smile.

"It's not as cool as you may think," Yuki says bending his head so his hair falls into his face.

"Hey! I heard that Momiji and Haru are—," Before Ivory could finish what she was saying a blonde and blue blur comes flying towards her and sends her to the ground. "Found him!" Ivory says a little out of breath but still perfectly happy. Ivory looks at Momiji hugging her tightly and she sits up with Momiji in her lap. Tohru's eyes practically fall out of her head and pure shock and she tries to compose herself but it doesn't work very well.

"Hey you OK Tohru, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Uo asks and Tohru shakes her head, but her face never changes.

"Oh Ivory I've missed you so much!" Momiji says tightening his grip around Ivory's neck.

"Good to see you too Momiji, but uh, can you stop chocking me?" Ivory wonders in a strained voice.

"Get off of her you brat!" Kyo says yanking Momiji off of Ivory.

"Wah! Ivory Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji shouts as he sits on his knees while Kyo rubs his temples with his knuckles.

"Momiji that was very reckless," Yuki says sternly.

"But I missed Ivory!" Momiji whines.

"Don't worry Momiji; I'm not leaving anytime soon!" Ivory says happily and giving Momiji half of her sandwich knowing that he loves sandwiches. Ivory looks up to see Haru standing by Yuki. "Haru!" Ivory jumps up and sprints towards him but stops abruptly in front of him. "Sup bro?" Ivory says and holds out her fist. Haru bumps it with a smile.

"Whoa! You guys are brother and sister?" Tohru asks snapping out of her old shock and coming into a new one.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's just a greeting we do in America," Ivory says with a large smile.

"Though we do look alike sort of," Haru adds in. "It's the hair," he and Ivory say in unison. "Only mines is opposite of his,"

"So, Ivory, how long are you staying?" Haru wonders.

"I don't know, could be months, could be years," Ivory says with a shrug. "I'm not staying with my family and it all depends on when my grandma will love me again," Ivory adds taking her spot back by Kyo.

"Where are your parents?" Yuki wonders.

"Dad's in Australia with Lio and Tabby and Mom's in Italy with Bass," Ivory says carelessly. "And everyone else is in the states, except for Uncle Freddy, he just got married and I think he's honeymooning in Fiji,"

"Why is your family so scattered?" Hana wonders.

"Oh my parents are divorced, when they were married they had me and my sister Bass, then they separated and Dad remarried and had my little sisters Lio and Tabby,"

"How sad,"

"Not really, they separated when I was like two, I really don't remember much of them being together,"

"So, we're you staying?" Haru wonders.

"With Shigure,"

"What! Why didn't you say something?!" Kyo shouts.

"You never asked," Ivory says with an ear to ear smile. "Oh, by the way, Tohru, you don't mind if we share rooms do you?"

"No not at all! It'll be like a sleepover all the time!"

"Exactly!"

"Where's your luggage?" Yuki asks.

"It's already at the house; I came by earlier today to drop off my stuff. You were asleep, Kyo was on the ruff and Tohru was in the bathroom," Ivory explains.

"Are you going to stop by the main house?" Momiji asks excitedly.

"Maybe," Ivory says though she doesn't know if she wants to, she doesn't exactly get along with the head of house.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but what ethnicity are you?" Uo asks as if it's been on her mind all day.

"You're a real jack ass ya know!" Kyo shouts.

"No, it's fine! My Mom's a first generation Japanese American and my Dad's African-American but he also has a lot of other things in him like Native-American and European,"

"Wow! Native-American? That's so cool!" Tohru says happily.

"Thank you! I'm kind of a mutt though,"

"That's why they call it the melting pot right?" Haru says in his monotone voice.

"Yup!" the bell rings and the group all gathers their things and walk to the building and into the beginning of an interesting story.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Please.**


	2. Something Worth Saving!

**A/N: OK, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Anywho**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Something Worth Saving!**

"Ivory!" Ayame shouts as she, Tohru and the four Sohma's walk into Shigure's house.

"Ayame!" Ivory shouts just as dramatic, quickly slipping off her shoes and running into Ayame's waiting arms.

"Ivory, I never got to ask you, how is it that you can hug the Sohma's? And vice versa," Tohru asks.

"Me, and most of my family are quite similar to the Sohma family," Ivory says as she and everyone else walks into the sitting room. There's already tea set out on the table so everyone helps themselves.

"You mean you guys turn into animals too!?" Tohru says giddy.

"Yes, only my family turns into cats,"

"Cats?" Tohru wonders.

"Yes, big, small, medium. I turn into a white tiger," I say with a smile. "Which, explains the hair,"

"Oh, I see!" Tohru says happily.

"Yes, the Williams family is very unique," Shigure says while reading a novel.

"So, it doesn't matter if you hug a guy?" Tohru wonders.

"Nope. With us, it's kind of like having two creatures in one body. The cat always wants to take its original form, and when I'm a cat, my human form always wants to be human. I'm the same person, but there's always this nagging voice in my head that says 'turn, turn, turn,' and vice versa. But if I'm human too long, the animal inside could get annoyed and take over and I'll change at random, and if you don't change for a really long time, then the other form can get so angry that it just takes over and you just pretty much become an animal. The only problem with that is that it doesn't work with the human form. I don't think it's strong enough,"

"Oh wow! So how do you balance changing?"

"It depends on what cat you have. Tigers and lions are known to be the most aggressive, so I usually change twice a day, but house cats usually only have to change once every few days,"

"That's so cool!" Tohru says happily.

"Tohru loves cats!" Momiji informs Ivory.

"Year of the Cat fan club," Shigure adds with a smile.

"Well aren't you lucky Kyo?" Ivory giggles.

"Shut up," he mutters looking out the door.

"You mentioned that you have siblings, do they change too?" Tohru asks, happy that she's learning more about a person who's so similar to the Sohma family but so unique at the same time.

"Yup, my older sister Bass turns into a black house cat, my little sister Lio turns into a lioness and Tabby well, she turns into a tabby!" Ivory lists. "Oh, and my Dad turns into a very big tiger, my mom can't change, but she's still excepted in our family, I don't know why but Grandma likes her a lot, which is weird because Grandma hates everyone,"

"Bitter old hag," Kyo mutters.

"Shouldn't she be dead already?" Shigure wonders.

"Hopefully soon," Yuki adds.

"Oh wow, you guys really don't like Ivory's grandmother,"

"She's kind of the rudest, craziest, most unsympathetic person ever," Ivory says with a large smile. "I kind of hate her!"

"Oh wow!" Tohru says in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, my life isn't normal," Ivory says with a laugh. Ivory then turns her attention to the beautiful and flamboyant Ayame. "Ayame, where's Hatori?"

"He wanted to stop by but he's working overtime. He's always working so hard!" Ayame says admirably.

"Why are you here brother?" Yuki asks not exactly happy. Ivory eyes the two brothers intrigued, last time she was here Ayame explained to her how much he was starting to realize that Yuki was important to him, and that he just wanted a relationship with him, whether it be good or bad, just something that'll fill the silence. _I'm glad, things are coming into place…Yuki and Kyo being able to be within ten feet of each other without losing it or fighting, and Yuki and Ayame talking…I wonder if this is all really because of Tohru…the girl I heard about from Shigure…_Ivory thinks happily.

"I'm here for Ivory of course!" Ayame says in his colorful voice.

"You must be really popular with the Sohma's!" Tohru says happily.

"Yeah, I change lives!" Ivory says sarcastically.

"You do though! I remember when I first saw you…" Haru says but doesn't continue.

"Don't just leave the sentence off like that!" Kyo shouts at Haru.

"It was raining and Ivory was waiting for her parents to pick her up after Hatori had found her. Hatori had found her some clothes, and she was outside playing in the rain. I had just come back from the Dojo, but I was still so mad for some reason I can't remember, and then I saw her…and I was so shocked, because we had similar hair, and the same colored eyes. So being a kid, I thought she could be an illegitimate sister or something. When I walked up to her she said 'hello cow' in her American accent—then I went black and I attacked her, but she beat me, and then she laughed and pulled me to my feet. 'You suck for a kid wearing a karate outfit,' she told me while laughing. I said 'it's judo,' and she said 'same difference' and then she helped me find my way to my home and she said 'Tomorrow we'll have a rematch, you have to keep trying until you win, OK?' and then she ran off,"

"That's such a beautiful story!" Momiji and Tohru say in unison.

"How did a stranger find your house for you?" Kyo asks in irritation.

"Ivory, how did you know that Haru was a cow?" Tohru asks.

"I could smell him, he smells like food, and his hair color," Ivory says with a smile.

"You mean…you want to eat Haru?" Tohru says stiff with disbelief. Ivory laughs.

"Sometimes, I really should never be around him when my stomach's growling," Ivory laughs. "Or anyone for that matter,"

"She's beaten me a few times," Haru says in a lifeless voice and Tohru falls into another shock.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to tell the story how I met Ivory!" Momiji shouts with his hand in the air

"OK, go ahead Momiji!" Ivory says turning away from the shocked Tohru Honda.

"OK, it was a few days after our families had become aquanted, and I was playing the violin, then she just walked into my house and sat down. When I stopped she said 'A good musician doesn't stop until the song is over. No matter what! Audience members will come in and out all the time, and that doesn't mean you stop!' I was so shocked that I just did what she said and started playing again. When I was done she said. 'Good job, but you played G flat on so-and-so part and A natural on so-and-so.' I asked her 'What are you doing here?' and she said. 'I'm living,' and I asked 'You live here now?!' and she said 'No, here, right now, I'm living. You know, breathing in and out,' and I just looked at her and then she asked if I knew Scarborough Fair, which I had just learned a few weeks ago. I played and she sang in the most angelic voice, and then she just left," Ivory giggles.

"I was a troublesome thing wasn't I?" Ivory says with another laugh.

"Troublesome isn't even the half of it! The first time Ayame and I met you we were trying to walk to school and you were following us, then I stopped and asked why you were following us and you said 'Because it's a free world and Hatori said I could come to him anytime' and I said 'Hatori you have a girlfriend!' and then Ivory kicked me in the shin and Hatori smiled at her and gave her candy from his lunch,"

"Which he was going to give to me!" Ayame says. Ivory laughs and sticks her tongue out jokingly towards him.

"What about you Yuki? And Kyo?" Tohru asks excited for more information. Kyo shrugs.

"It's not that big of a deal,"

"Surprisingly the cat is right, the past is the past," Yuki says simply. Ivory looks at Tohru and mouths 'Maybe later'.

"So, Kyo," Ivory says turning towards her orange topped friend. "I heard from a little doggy that you were in the mountains fighting bears!"

"What! I wasn't fighting bears!"

"Really, cause that would be impressive," Ivory mutters and Momiji laughs. "Anyways, I was wondering if you were ready for that rematch yet."

"Born ready!"

"Great! Let's go stupid cat!"

"Please, not in the house," Shigure whines.

"Sure—and you're a cat too!"

"Yes but I'm not stupid!" Ivory points out as she walks outside everyone following her happy to see a fighting match except for Tohru who's very worried. Ivory finds a place a good distance away from Shigure's house and Kyo takes a spot a good five paces away from her. "Ready stupid cat?"

"I told you I'm always ready! And I'm not stupid!" Kyo shouts. Ivory runs towards Kyo and takes the first punch to his face and Kyo dodges it quickly.

"So I see that your reflexes have gotten a lot faster," Ivory compliments as she jumps and backflips out of the way of Kyo's leg.

"You better believe they did! I've gotten stronger too!" Kyo says as he launches an upper cut for Ivory's head which Ivory quickly avoids.

"Cocky little thing aren't you?" Ivory laughs kicking at Kyo's head which Kyo narrowly shuns. The fight continues in a blur of kicks, flips and punches, but after a few minutes, Kyo starts to get pumped and starts dodging faster and punching quicker until all Ivory can do is dodge, then Kyo hits her hard in the face sending her flying.

"Oh my…" Tohru says her hand to her face.

"Don't worry Tohru, Ivory's a lot tougher than she looks, it'll take a lot more than a punch to keep her down." Shigure says reassuringly.

Ivory sits up her hand on her cheek. "Well, well, well Kyo! How strong you've gotten, you might have given me a small bruise," Ivory says standing up. Kyo walks over to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard," Kyo says quietly so no one else will hear.

"Don't worry, a good martial artist won't let feelings or gender stand in the way of a match. Good job Kyo," Ivory says bowing. Kyo's face reddens.

"Thanks," he mutters and Ivory stands up straight and they both walk towards the others.

"You both we're so amazing!" Tohru says happily. "How did you learn how to fight?" Tohru wonders looking towards Ivory.

"Kyo's Shishou taught me too, I kept looking into the window, and then I'd memorize it and practice it at home. He of course, knew what I was doing, so one day; he caught up with me after class and told me that I could join," Ivory says going back inside and sitting down as if the fight never happened. Everyone follows her lead except for Ayame who remains standing.

"My apologies my children, but I must hurry back to the shop, I was only supposed to be here for an hour," Ayame says dramatically.

"But Aya, you were here for three hours," Shigure points out.

"Which is why I must scurry my love," Ayame says lifting Shigure's chin towards him.

"Yes, well please call, I can't bear not knowing if you're safe or not!" Shigure says playing along.

"Shut up you sick bastards!" Kyo shouts.

"Goodbye my dear brother!"

"Goodbye Ayame,"

"Bye Aya!" Ivory and Momiji says happily.

"Oh, Ivory, you must stop by my shop some time! I have a perfect outfit for you!"

"Ooh, thank you! I'll be sure to stop by!" Ivory says happily.

"Bye Ayame!" Tohru says happily.

"See ya freak," Kyo mutters irritated. Ayame walks towards the door and Tohru follows to see him out. When Tohru comes back Ivory stretches and lowers her chin to the table.

"I'm hungry," She says thoughtful. "I think I'm going to make dinner now," Ivory looks towards Haru and Momiji. "Are you guys joining us?"

"Yes, if that's alright with Sensei," Haru says looking at Shigure.

"Oh sure, I don't have a problem with that," Shigure says with his normal carefree smile.

"Wait, Ivory do you need help?" Tohru wonders, she doesn't want to feel like she's just free loading on the Sohma's, she has to earn her keep.

"Of course, let's make a really big dinner! You can prepare Japanese dishes and I can prepare American dishes! Is that alright?"

"That sounds great!" The two life changing girls stand and walk into the kitchen.

"You've really changed the Sohma family," Ivory says as they both get to work on preparing an elaborate dinner for their boys.

"What?! No, I haven't changed anything!"

"I beg to differ!" Ivory laughs. "Last time I checked, Shigure's house was a mess—,"

"Well I do clean and cook,"

"Also, never have I seen Kyo and Yuki in the same room without ripping each other's heads off, I've never seen Yuki and Ayame talking to each other with interest, and everything just seems…better,"

"I hardly think that could be because of me!" Tohru say modestly.

"It is, when I met the Sohma family…no one really knew each other…even though they were all related, of course there was Shigure, Hatori and Ayame, who were best friends, but…everyone was so divided. And poor Kyo…he had it the worst. Not many members of the zodiac, or their families wanted to be around him. And…I don't mean to be cocky, or conceited, but I like to believe that I after I left the last time…that that started to change, I hoped that Shigure would start to see Kyo differently, and maybe everyone else too," Ivory says as she cleans tilapia for Kyo's portion. "I hoped that people would stopped pitying him, and they'd see him, whether for the good or bad, they'd see him. But at the same time, I couldn't continue with my plans as much as I wanted to. And here you are, Tohru Honda, taking my place, and fixing the Sohma family," _Maybe…one day…she help fix my family…because I'm afraid…everything will one day…fall apart…_Ivory thinks quietly.

"No, Ivory, you're too kind, I can't possibly have that much affect on the Sohma's," Tohru says in a slight panic.

"And that's where you're wrong Tohru, you already have. And I think, given a year or maybe less! The Sohma's will be healed…and I just hope that I'm here to see it!" Tohru looks at the strange girl.

"I can't possibly…"

"But you can…and I'll be here to help! You don't have to do it all alone," Ivory says with a smile. "We'll save them together!"

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	3. Somthing Amazing

**A/N: Alright, here's the third chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Please review! And please excuse any mistakes.**

**Anywho...**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Something Amazing!**

"Alright! The food is officially ready!" Ivory says triumphantly as Tohru sets up the last dish on the table which is finely decorated.

"Wow this looks wonderful!" Momiji says as he serves himself a plate.

"Yes, and the decorations make it almost too good to eat," Shigure says as he also serves himself a plate. Everyone looks at him like he's crazy, which is neither here nor there. "I said 'almost'," Shigure says with a small smile.

"Well eat up cause I made all of your guys' favorite food!" Ivory says happily. They all do as they say and everyone's faces break in a smile.

"You two have outdone yourselves!" Yuki says happily.

"I forgot how much I loved your food Ivory," Shigure says with a lazy smile.

"Tohru your meet is so tender!" Momiji compliments and Tohru turns red.

"Oh no! It's not that good," she says in a panicky voice. "I did everything I usually do!" Ivory looks around the table and frowns.

"What happened to the cat?" Ivory wonders turning her head to the side a little.

"Up there," Shigure says simply. "Trying to control his emotions," Ivory immediately knows where her good friend is hiding. Where all cats hide. Tohru begins to get up but Ivory gives her a sign that she can stay sitting.

"Don't worry, I've got this one," Ivory says standing up and quickly finding her way to the roof with a plate of food with fish that she and Tohru made in two different ways. "Hey, I brought you your food," she says as she expertly climbs onto the roof and sits down next to Kyo ignoring his shocked his expression. "You scare so easily! Scaredy cat!" Ivory teases and his orange ears poke out.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouts as he takes his food.

"So…what's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Kyo wonders as he begins to eat his fish. Ivory looks out at all of the things below her and smiles. She is, after all, a cat. Then she turns to Kyo her smile still on her face.

"I told you, it was a surprise," Ivory says

"I hate surprises," the cat mutters trying to be annoyed, but he's still very happy to see his old friend. No matter how annoying and eccentric she can be and he was very happy that she was here with him in his favorite place in the house. Or on the house.

"Yes, that you do," Ivory says simply and Kyo stops eating to look up at Ivory.

"Why are you here…I mean really here?" Ivory searches his red eyes for a little then looks up at the sky.

"My cousin had a child not too long ago. The child came out with no curse. This is the first in our history. The baby also has no strange colored hair, or eyes. She's a normal infant, she doesn't change into a cat every few hours and she's completely…regular. As you know, our DNA is stronger than any other human DNA, so…either our genetics are getting weaker, or it was a fluke. Or maybe humans are getting stronger and they don't even realize. Ah who knows…it doesn't matter, because my grandmother ordered for the poor baby girl to be 'dealt with' or given up at the very least. She called her an 'abomination'. You know how she wants us to continue on…to become stronger. But when I confronted her about all of this in a family meeting, she got angry. I know that if Bass was there she would have gotten in trouble too, but I was a representative for all of my family. So I got the worst of it. Who knows what punishment they got? Anyways, so she banished me, but not before I could give a heads up to my cousin, no one deserves the death sentence," Ivory finishes pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She leans her head in her arms and turns it towards Kyo.

"We've always known you're grandmother was evil," Kyo says simply looking out into the open sky. Ivory laughs because there's nothing else to do.

"Well of course…I just didn't know she was that evil. I can't believe I'm related to her,"

"Hey, we don't get to chose our family…cause if I could, I sure as hell wouldn't be in this one," he says.

"What about your family? Anything new?" Ivory wonders hoping that something beyond them is happening and she's not just being crazy.

"Just the same ol' same ol'. Hatori can only transform into a seahorse and that's it," Kyo says with a shrug.

"Something's happening, changing. Can you smell it? Can you feel it?" Ivory says looking out towards the distance.

"Nothing's changing Ivory," Kyo says slightly exasperated. He forgot how much Ivory's imagination or hunches ran away with her. But then again, Kyo couldn't think of a serious time when Ivory's hunches were ever really wrong. "Me and you, we'll be cursed forever," Ivory looks at the side of Kyo's face.

"You don't believe that," She states, and though her words come out as a confident statement, she doesn't know how true they are. Kyo doesn't say anything so Ivory moves on. "Does she know about your other form yet?" she wonders.

"No," Kyo says pulling his feet to his chest as well.

"She's changed you, I've never seen you so calm," Ivory says with a smile, bringer their conversation into a lighter subject.

"What! That's not true!" Kyo shouts his ears popping out of his head. Ivory laughs.

"Careful Kyo! You're ears are showing!"

"What! They are not! And I haven't changed a bit!"

"Alright! Alright, but…you have grown. I can see the man you'll become in you boyish eyes," Ivory says dramatically.

"Why the hell do you always talk like that!?" Kyo shouts gaining and curious face and his ears popping out.

"Shut up and eat your fish!" Ivory shouts and laughs as she plops down on the roof spreading her arms and legs out.

"Hey, don't tell me what to do!" Kyo shouts.

"You miss me?" Ivory says as she brings her arms under her head and looks up at the stars. Kyo picks up his plate and finishes his fish like Ivory told him to do, then lies down next to her.

"No," Kyo says quickly and firmly. "Maybe." Kyo gets more and more irritated at the fact that he can't just say what he feels. "Well yeah! But that's only because you were gone for so damn long!" he says getting out his feelings in a purely Kyo fashion. Ivory laughs.

"Missed you too little cat!"

"Oh shut up," Kyo says calming back down. "Are you sisters coming anytime soon?"

"I'm sure Bass'll be here within the week or so, and I haven't heard from the littles," Ivory says casually. "What about Master? Will he be here anytime soon?"

"Don't know," Kyo says getting quiet with the mention of the person he cares for most in this world. "We haven't been in contact," _I wonder if Master Kazuma has something up his sleeve…_Ivory wonders.

"He'll show his face sooner or later," Ivory reassures in a carefree tone.

"I hope so, I hate this place," Kyo mutters sitting back up and bringing his knees to his chest once again. He leans his head on his knees and looks away from Ivory, while Ivory looks at Kyo deeply.

"You don't mean that," she says simply.

"I do," Kyo says.

"Don't mistake fear for hate," Ivory says quietly not sure how touchy this subject is.

"And don't pretend to be wise when you're just as confused as the rest of us!" Kyo retorts and Ivory bursts out laughing.

"I'll give you that one," Ivory then stands and stretches and walks towards the edge. "Stop being a punk and come out of hiding, I think Momiji and Haru are leaving soon," Before she can hear Kyo's—no doubt rude—retort she jumps and lands perfectly on her feet and reenters the house.

"Ahh! I thought you were on the roof!" Tohru shouts as Ivory enters the dinning room.

"I was, but I took a short cut down here," Ivory says with a wink and she sits to see everyone's plate's cleared.

"You mean you jumped," Haru says in his monotone voice.

"Some would say that," Ivory says with a laugh.

"Where's the cat?" Yuki asks as Kyo enters the room. Awkward silence.

"Why the hell do you care?!" Kyo shouts as he sits down.

"I'm leaving," Yuki says simply standing up and well…leaving. "Stupid cat,"

"Damn rat,"

"I guess we should be leaving now too," Haru says standing up. He bows towards Ivory and Tohru. "Thank you for the delicious meal,"

"Aw! Haru, I don't wanna go just yet,"

"It's getting late now, we have school tomorrow," Haru says.

"Alright," Momiji reluctantly agrees. "Bye Ivory!" Momiji says throwing himself on Ivory to 'hug' her.

"Bye Momiji!" Ivory laughs.

"Bye Tohru! Bye Shigure! Bye Kyo!" Momiji says standing up and walking towards the door.

"Goodbye everyone,"

"Goodbye you two; be safe," Shigure says with a smile.

"I'll walk you guys out," Tohru says with a smile and getting up. Ivory yawns.

"You know Ivory you should probably change pretty soon; you don't want an accident do you?" Shigure says looking at the clock hanging on a wall.

"Right." Ivory says with a nod. "I do feel kind of antsy," Ivory start unbuttoning her shirt—

"Don't take off your clothes right here!" Kyo yells loudly at her. Ivory sticks her tongue out at him.

"Just seeing if you were paying attention." Ivory laughs. "I'll be back by midnight, keep the door open," Ivory says walking out the door. "Tell Tohru not to worry 'kay?"

~Midnight~

Ivory walks into the house the time being right at midnight. She walks into the dining room but stops. _Someone's here_…she thinks her animal instincts still sharp.

"Who's there? I have a bat!" The voice of Tohru says from the corner. Before Ivory can say anything, Tohru's figure runs towards here her bat held high over her head. Tohru brings it down hard but Ivory catches it quickly and takes it from Tohru easily.

"Tohru, relax, it's me. Ivory," Tohru lets out a squeak of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tohru relaxes.

"Sorry, I told Shigure to tell you I'd be out," Ivory says.

"He did, but…he didn't tell me for how long," Tohru says happily.

"Why are you up then? You weren't waiting for me were you? And what's with the bat?" Ivory wonders.

"Oh, I was doing homework, I had forgotten about it, so I was up pretty late doing it, I guess I must have fallen asleep so Shigure turned off the lights, but then I woke up when I heard something outside. We usually have a bat by the main entrance, so I ran over there to get it for protection," Tohru explains.

"Well that's good, but next time, get Kyo or Yuki Kay?" Ivory says with a smile.

"Right," Tohru says her voice determined. "Um, Ivory, is it normal for your eyes to glow in the dark?"

"Oh yeah, my cats, and dogs, have this extra layer thingy in their eye so they can see in the dark. It acts as a mirror or something, but real cats when the lights go off, it works right away, mines takes awhile. But work it does!" Ivory looks around, she can now see everything perfectly, it's a little dark, but nothing she can't handle. It's like turning the lights off at like three in the afternoon, it's kind of grey, but you can still see. Ivory walks towards the light and turns it on and waits for her eyes to adjust once more. "Do you want to have a midnight snack?" Ivory wonders with a fanged smile.

"That sounds great!" Tohru says with a bright smile. The two midnight dwellers, walk into the kitchen, Tohru pulls out the leftovers and quickly warms up two plates. Then the two go back into the dining room and have themselves and small feast.

"This is fun. I think living here is going to be a lot of fun!" Ivory says happily. Though she's known the Sohma clan for a long time, she's never actually stayed at their house or anything. Not even a sleep over with one of the girls.

"It is! It's so much fun! It's always exciting, and something amazing happening…and then there are times like tonight…where everything is calm and peaceful," Tohru says while closing her eyes and wrapping the silence around her like a blanket. "I'm sorry! I got a little carried away!" She says snapping out of it.

"Don't worry about it! I'm glad it's like this…it wasn't so long ago…when Kyo and Yuki had this terrible emerging seeping from their pores," Ivory says thinking back to a few years ago. "I met the Sohma's when I was six or seven, I was staying with my mom since my step mom and I don't necessarily see eye to eye. My mom's a major landscape photographer, and my Dad's a big time business man who goes and tries to get other business to work with his business. So we're out of the states pretty much all of the time. Up until we were five we would go with our mom all the time, but then we had a choice. We usually would still stay with our mom. Anyways, we had just came here, and I was going to an elementary school down the street, and all of the kids would make fun of my skin color, my hair, and my eyes. 'Miss Mitch-Match,' they'd call me. So one day, during recess, I ran away and I transformed in a wooded area. I didn't know it then, but I had wondered all the way to the Sohma property, and my human form was starting to get antsy, so I transformed. When I looked up, there was Hatori in his high school uniform looking at me with a really shocked expression. I didn't know what to do, I was going to run but he caught me before I could. He told me his name, and put his uniform jacket on my body, since I was naked. He then brought me to his house, and asked me for my Mom's number. I didn't understand why he was being so nice to me. I was told that if anyone were to find out, they'd be scared of our superiority, they'd want to get rid of us. I was terrified. When my mom got to the Sohma's she was in a panic, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and it was the beginning of winter, so there was frost on the ground. Both me and Hatori were waiting outside for her and she tripped on a stepping stone and into Hatori's arms. Then he turned into a sea horse!" Ivory laughs at the memory. "Once Hatori changed, he explained everything and I went outside with some clothes that Hatori found me. That's when I met Haru. After that, my Grandmother was called over, and she met Akito, It was strange having them in the same room. Both of them wanting all of the power in the room, but at the same time, they both admired their hold on their…subordinates."

"Oh wow! So it was Hatori who saw you change first?!" Tohru says happily as she puts the mental puzzle pieces together.

"Yeah, then it was Kyo, he was so sweet when he was younger. He still is…it's just locked in a box deep inside his chest. I don't even think that he has the key anymore," Ivory says with sad eyes. "And then it was Yuki…he was so quiet, but if you could manage to get a smile out of him, it would make your heart flutter!" Ivory says with a painful smile. "But I left two years later…I had become good friends with most of the zodiac members, I would sneak in the compound to see all of them. It was especially hard with Yuki, but I managed. When I left, I felt like I had done some good, or I liked to believe that. I came back when I was twelve, or maybe thirteen, everything was so different. Kyo was so angry…and Yuki never smiled anymore. I realized that they day that I left all those years ago, that I didn't leave anyone in my place. No one to take care of my new found family. There was no one to protect them. Especially Yuki. At least Kyo had Master, Yuki had no one, it wasn't until I had left that Ayame had expressed that he wanted a part in Yuki's life. I stayed until I was fourteen, things were somewhat better, but…there was still so much hurt. But now, Tohru…everything is calm. Better than I could ever hope! The fact that the cat and the rat can be in the same house, let alone room, together, is a miracle in itself. And even Yuki and Ayame are getting closer. I am please…so very pleased," Ivory says with a smile.

"I'm glad…they've grown so much. I'm glad…you're happy," Tohru says. Ivory smiles at Tohru—

"Ladies," Both Tohru and Ivory stiffen with shock. "It's getting really late, you guys do have school tomorrow," Shigure says from his study that opens up to the dining room.

"Right, sorry Shigure," Tohru says getting up and putting the dishes away.

"Now, do you believe me?" Shigure asks looking at Ivory. She nods.

"She's an amazing character. And I believe that she has the power to break the curse…but know this Shigure…if you hurt Tohru, causing a domino effect with Kyo and Yuki, and even the others…then I will never forgive you," Ivory says standing.

"Understood!" Shigure says with a dog's smile. "Goodnight Ivory,"

"Goodnight Shigure," Ivory walks out of the living room and meets Tohru in the hallway.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yup!" and together, the midnight betters, go to their room and go to sleep, with the moon rays falling on their angelic faces.


	4. Bastet The Witchcat!

**A/N: Hello people of this earth! So sorry about the long wait, I wasn't even thinking, things just kept happening so quickly and I was busy with other things. Again so sorry!**

**Anywho! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bastet The Witchcat!**

Ivory sits up to see Tohru's—and now her room—filled with bright sun rays. She looks past the sleeping Tohru at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. Seven O'clock. "Must've slept in late because I was up so late," Ivory mutters quietly to herself. The white tiger gets out of bed quietly trying not to disturb Tohru. "Guess I should get ready." Ivory quickly gets her uniform on and takes her hair out in front of her and Tohru's large vanity. She quickly unravels her long braid and her hair falls in a long river of waves.

"Your hair looks really pretty like that," Tohru says shocking Ivory so bad that her hair sticks up and her ears pop out. Tohru giggles. "You look like Kyo!" Ivory deflates. _So…it's inevitable…I'm nothing but a scaredy_ _cat…_Ivory thinks. "I—I didn't mean it in a bad way! It's cute!" Tohru says hurriedly.

"No, it's fine! And thank you!" Ivory says becoming normal once more. "Do you really think I should leave it like this?"

"Yes it looks very cute!" Tohru says getting out of bed and walking towards Ivory. And suddenly the mirror is reflecting two pretty faces.

"Why are you up so early? You can sleep for a little while longer," Ivory says with a smile.

"But, I didn't make any breakfast," Tohru says with a small frown.

"Don't worry about that! I'll take care of it," Ivory says pointing to her chest with her thumb.

"But—,"

"Tohru, don't worry! I can handle breakfast on my own!" Ivory says walking towards the door. "Get some sleep, you were up late," Ivory says with a bright smile before she closes the door and goes down stairs to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Kyo wonders walking into the kitchen and getting the carton of milk.

"Cooking breakfast, whatsit to you?" Ivory wonders as she turns on the stove and starts scrambling some eggs.

"You didn't put any onions in there did you?" Kyo wonders rushing to the eggs and looking at the bell peppers, the tomatoes and cheese.

"No, I still remember all of the foods you hate," Ivory laughs. "Even though onions are amazing,"

"No they're not!" Kyo says walking over to the fridge.

"Hey, toss me the milk," Ivory says turning around.

"Why?"

"Cause I said to," Kyo shrugs and Ivory catches it, splashing it in the still liquid eggs.

"What the hell!" Kyo says his ears popping out in his confusion. "Why would you do that?"

"Shut up, you won't be able to taste it, it just makes the eggs fluffier," Ivory laughs tossing the milk back which Kyo catches.

"Better not…"

"Good morning!" Shigure says walking into the kitchen. "I knew I heard a cat fight,"

"Good morning Shigure," Ivory says with a smile as she stirs the eggs.

"Ah, American food we're having, I'm guess Tohru's still asleep after the late night you two had,"

"Yeah, but she woke up, I practically had to wrestle her back to bed," Ivory says carelessly putting bread in the toaster.

"I would love to have seen that—," Before Shigure could say anything else Kyo and Yuki both knock the dog onto the floor.

"Good morning Yuki," Ivory says without turning around.

"Sick bastard," Kyo mutters stepping over Shigure's body.

"Good morning Ivory, where's Miss Honda?" Yuki says in a monotone voice, his very little amount of morning energy was just spent in knocking the damn dog out.

"You mean Tohru? She's upstairs resting, I'm sure she'll be down sooner or later,"

"Good morning!" Tohru says coming into the kitchen. "Uh…why's Shigure on the floor,"

"Don't worry about him, you guys should go to the dining room, breakfast will be ready any minute now," Ivory says happily.

"Oh, well I'll help you bring it in," Tohru says walking over. "Oh! You made scrambled eggs!"

"Yeah, you ever had them?"

"No, I've only had omelets; I've always wanted to try it though!" Tohru says happily.

"Well that's good, cause if I do say so myself, I can make some pretty bad ass scrambled eggs!" Ivory says scooping the eggs on a large serving plate, and putting bacon on the side of it, with the toast. Ivory and Tohru both walk into the dinning, Ivory with food, and Tohru with plates and utensils. "Alright, everyone dig in!" Ivory says happily. Soon the room is filled with scraping chopsticks on glass plates.

"Ivory this is fantastic!" Tohru says happily.

"Thank you very much!" Ivory laughs.

"So, are you excited for your second day of school Ivory?" Shigure asks Ivory.

"Yeah, but I'm also glad it's Friday," Ivory says without thinking.

"What's so good about Friday?" Kyo wonders.

"God damn it!" Ivory bursts. "I forgot I was in Japan…in America, and Europe we have Saturday and Sundays off, not just Sundays," Ivory explains. In Japan they have half days of school on Saturdays.

"How fascinating!" Tohru says happily.

"Speaking of school, you guys better get going," Shigure says looking up at the clock. "It's 8:05,"

"Right," Tohru says standing up with her plate.

"Don't worry, Shigure will put everything away," Ivory says standing up.

"Uh, what?" Shigure wonders with a smile but his tone suggests a feeling other than happiness.

"Yup!" Ivory says happily.

"Ivory, you can't come to someone's home and change everything," Yuki says blandly as he too stands up. Ivory walks towards the door.

"Just watch me,"

* * *

"So, Tohru, how many of the Zodiac have you met yet?" Ivory wonders as she and Tohru go to the vending machines to get everyone some beverages for lunch'

"Um, the people I haven't met are the horse, the monkey, the chicken, the tiger and the sheep!" Tohru says happily.

"Well that's not too much, I'm sure they're all really excited to meet you,"

"Oh no, not at all!" Tohru says with a blush. Ivory laughs.

"Don't be silly, you're the first outsider since me and my family, and we don't really count because we're pretty much in the same predicament as they are," Ivory says thoughtfully. Ivory quickly buys the drinks and she and Tohru carry it back to the gang. "Have you met Akito yet?"

"Hmm…Yes, not so long ago, he came to the school…it—it didn't end well. I…I kind of pushed him," Ivory looks at Tohru with shock and admiration. "I—I really didn't mean to! It just happened! He was talking to Yuki…and Yuki…he looked so scared…so frightened!"

"I'm impressed! You're much tougher than you look!" Ivory says lightly booty bumping Tohru. Tohru laughs.

"Thank you! Maybe Mom's spirit took over a little," Ivory looks at Honda's profile.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Oh yes! Mom's amazing! She used to be in a gang, and she was so tough and she was always so happy, and so strong! I want to be like her, or have some aspect of her one day," Tohru says her voice high and excited, moving slowly to a hushed tone.

"I'm sure you have tones of qualities like your mom!" Ivory says not even phased with the mention of Tohru's mom being in a gang. "They sneak up on you whether you want them to or not, like, my mom always lights candles, then dips her fingers in the wax, lets it harden and then peel it off. When I was ten I started doing the same thing, and I didn't even know that she had done that in the first place! Or, when I eat, I take a little piece of everything on my fork, and then I eat it!" Ivory says thinking of little goofy things that she and her mom do. Tohru laughs.

"I guess so! Like if I spill salt, I throw some over my shoulder! My mom used to do that because she was kind of superstitious!" Tohru says happily.

"Exactly!" Ivory says also pleased. "Plus, I'm sure you'll be a good mom too, I know your mom was because she raised you!" Tohru smiles. "C'mon! I'm sure the guys are getting a little restless!" Ivory says running up ahead and turning to smile. Tohru, silently, decides to try to take on aspects of Ivory, and other people she admires as well.

* * *

"Uh, do you hear something?" Shigure asks coming into the living room as Ivory flips through channels her homework laid out in front of her, Tohru and Yuki at the table helping each other with their work and Kyo napping in the corner.

"Huh?" Ivory says perking up. She listens…_it…it sounds like an engine…_ "A motorcycle maybe?" Ivory says thoughtfully. She listens harder. _It's coming our way…wait…I know that motorcycle!_ Ivory thinks happily. Ivory jumps up and runs out side in time for a woman on a motorcycle that pitch black with midnight blue highlights. The woman—or teen rather takes off her helmet and a pool of long pitch black hair comes falling out without a trace of helmet hair. "Bastet!" Ivory shouts as the teen kicks the stand and swings her leg over the seat and stands up with a bright smile. Ivory goes running into her sister's arms.

"Ivory!" Bass says as her sister embraces her tightly. She wraps her arms around her sister as well. "How are you?"

"Amazing now that you're here," Ivory says pulling away and turning around to see there's an audience.

"Ah, the beautiful Miss Bastet," Shigure says with his perv smile. Ivory rolls her eyes at her beautiful sister. Bass is around 5'8, tall and thin with light caramel skin, long black hair that stops around her lower calf area, a bright white smile and yellow green eyes.

"Hello Shigure," Bass says walking towards him, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru.

"Hello Bass," Yuki says politely and Bass gives him a hug which he excepts without blushing. Yuki's always admired Bass's quiet confidence and the ability to self-evaluate while Bass has always admired Yuki's thoughtfulness.

"Bass," Kyo nods and Bass gives Kyo a hug who's ears pop out in embarrassment. Like everyone else, Bass enjoys picking on Yuki, and loves beating him in races.

"Sissy, this is Tohru, Tohru this is my sister Bastet, but everyone calls her Bass," Ivory says happily. Tohru bows hurriedly in awe of Ivory's sister. _I thought Ivory was tall_…Tohru thinks looking at the girl that's around the same height as Yuki and Kyo, maybe taller.

"It's so nice to meet you! You're really pretty! And what an exotic name!" Tohru says frantically.

"Thank you, you're very pretty too! And my names Egyptian, it was the name of the goddess of the cats. My dad likes to name us to things that have to do with our other form," Bass explains.

"We should come in, the weather supposed to start to get rainy soon," Tohru says sliding the door open, everyone comes in and Bass takes off her shoes and goes into the living room. "I'll go and make tea," Tohru says quickly while Yuki packs up his and Tohru's school work.

"How are you? I thought you would come a little later in the week, I mean _I_ just got here," Ivory says.

"I have a shoot here, so I decided to stop by," Bass does modeling every once in a while. People from all around the world pay to shoot Bass, she's every photographers dream, long legs, a beautiful body and completely exotic. Ivory did modeling for a little while, but she didn't handle the cat fights very well—or the models couldn't handle Ivory's claws very well.

"How long? Where's Mom? How're the littles—,"

"Geez, you act like you can't pick up a phone! Why do have so many questions?" Bass laughs. Ivory sticks her tongue out at her.

"I'm only here for a day or two, Mom's still in Italy and…I haven't heard from the Littles or Dad for a while," Bass says.

"The Littles?" Tohru asks confused as she comes in the beverages.

"Yeah, our little sisters," Bass says with a smile and a nod of thanks to Tohru.

"I've mentioned them to you," Ivory says with a smile as she takes her tea.

"Oh yeah! One's a lioness, and the other's a tabby right?" Tohru asks with smile.

"Yup,"

"And you're a black cat right Bass?"

"Yes,"

"Bass is known for being a witchcat!" Ivory says happily. Tohru freaks out a little and Ivory laughs.

"I'm not a witchcat,"

"Remember Annie?"

"Annie fell down those stairs on her own accord," Bass says raising her cup to her lips nonchalantly while Ivory laughs.

"Hana!" Tohru says suddenly. "You remind me of my friend Saki Hanajima," Tohru explains. Kyo and Yuki become very dark. _She's spot on…_they think slightly afraid.

"Really?" Bass wonders looking towards Ivory.

"Yeah, I guess you do!"

"Well, she must be amazing then," Bass laughs. "You guys got any food?" _So much like her! I can't believe I never noticed…_Yuki and Kyo think and Tohru quickly goes and gets refreshments.

"So, are you staying here?"

"No, I wouldn't want to trouble you guys. And the hotel room I have has free room service. I just came to say 'hi', and see if Kyo's gotten any faster," Bass says simply eating the food that Tohru just brought back. Kyo's ears perk up in interest.

"You serious? Of course I have! You want a rematch?"

"Of course," Bass says simply. "I'm sure you haven't improved that much," Ivory giggles.

"What! Don't laugh! You were beaten by me," Bass looks down at her sister, then turns her head away from her coolly.

"No, please…Bass!" Ivory whines tugging at her leather jacket like a lost kitten. "Stupid cat!" Ivory says turning towards Kyo with fire in her eyes.

"I'll race you, and fight for both me and my sister's honor," Bass says standing up.

"Great!" Kyo says jumping up.

"Get ready to lose witchcat!"

"Don't forget who won the other twenty-three races," Both Bass and Yuki say in unison.

"Stay outta this ya damn rat!" Kyo shouts as Yuki.

"Wow! I guess there's going to be a race!" Tohru says happily.


	5. Fall Together

**A/N: Pretty, short, but I really hope you guys like it!**

**Anywho!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready?" Ivory says as she stands a little ahead and in-between both Kyo and Bass who are in a runners crouch.

"Just wave the flag!" Kyo shouts at Ivory and she giggles.

"You in a hurry to lose orange top?" Bass taunts jokingly.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouts his ears perked.

"Alright! On your marks….get set…and….—,"

"Get on with it!" Both Bass and Kyo shout towards the white tiger who giggles.

"Go!" she waves one of her red ribbons up and the two cats are off. Ivory hurries over to Yuki, Tohru and Shigure.

"Uh, how do we know who's in the lead," Tohru wonders and everyone sweatdrops.

"I didn't think that far," Ivory says honestly.

"I guess we'll know when they come back," Yuki says going back inside.

"Wait! I see Kyo!" Tohru shouts happily.

"What? Already? The turning point was like half a mile away," Shigure says.

"That's Kyo's hair for sure," Ivory confirms as Kyo and a dust trail follows. Not far behind is Bass.

"It's over," Ivory says happily and starts laughing.

"But, they haven't crossed the marker,"

"No, but Kyo does this every time, he uses all of his energy in the first lap, and then when it's time to come back, he lasts about a little more than half way, but then starts to slow, and that's when Bass, who's been keeping a constant pace, wipes him out," Shigure explains to Tohru. Tohru makes a face then stands on her tiptoes—

"You can do it Kyo! Just a little further!" Ivory looks to Tohru with a smile. _Sly little girl…she's smart…the only support team Kyo's had is me and his Shishou…and we can only go so far…but with a fair maiden on the sidelines…well, that's a whole different story…_Ivory thinks her smile increasing.

Kyo looks over at Tohru, but doesn't look where he's going and ends up tripping…over a tiny little rock. "Oh God," Ivory mutters and she and Yuki facepalm and Shigure hides his laughter with the sleeve of his robe. Bass crosses the finish line and does an aerial cartwheel. Just to rub it in.

Kyo jumps up and storms over to Tohru who's almost in tears at the fact that her shouting possibly lost him the race. "What the hell were you cheering so loud for?!" he shouts loudly at her his ears picking up. Ivory steps in front of Tohru simply.

"Stop being a baby, you're the one who tripped, and she was just showing support," Ivory says simply, she loves Kyo, but she hates it when he takes his anger out on sweet innocent people. Kyo fumes a little, but then Shigure bursts out in laughter once more, this time not even bothering to hide it, in fact he points at the orange cat as he laughs his stomach open.

"And what the hell are you laughing at?!" Kyo shouts and storms into the house no doubt going up to the roof.

"He's right, I shouldn't have shouted like that, he could've won if he was focused enough,"

"No he couldn't have, sure he's gotten much faster, in fact I actually had to put a good amount of energy into not getting too far behind, but I still would've creamed him," Bass says coming over wiping the dirt off of her legs.

"Still, he wouldn't have tripped—,"

"Tohru, don't worry about it, if it'll make you feel better go up and apologize to him, but you did nothing wrong, in fact I think you did something right, Kyo doesn't always have someone on the side lines, so it was good for him to see someone who cared," Ivory says simply. "And if you are going to apologize, then you should wait a little anyways, he'll just be a jerk if you go up there now,"

"The best we can do now is go inside and have some more of Tohru's amazing cooking," Shigure says with a devious smile since everyone had already eaten the food that Tohru prepared, meaning he wanted her to make more.

"Sure, and it's gonna rain any minute, plus I'm kind of hungry again," _So maybe Kyo's not up on the roof…he's probably gone to sleep already…and it explains why he was so easily annoyed…well…more than usual…_Ivory thinks thoughtfully as they all walk inside.

"You eat too much," Yuki mutters informally to Bass, the few people he _can_ be informal with.

"Did you not see how fast I ran back there? Plus the flip!" Bass mutters back.

"Show off," he says with a small smile. Bass pushes him a little, but he barely moves which only irritates her. Everyone sits back at the table, the food and tea renewed, everyone laughing and joking…but Tohru and Ivory can't help but wonder about the orange cat upstairs, listening, alone, to the sound of the beating rain.

"I don't want you to go back so soon," Ivory complains slightly like a baby.

"Don't worry, I'll come and pick you guys up from school and maybe we can go and have some fun together! Besides, I wanna see Momiji and Hatsuharu!" Bass says happily as she talks to her sister on the small porch.

"That'll be great! And maybe we'll invite Hanajima and Uotani—you know—Tohru's friends, I know you'll like them a lot!"

"Of course!" Bass says with a smile. She looks up at the large house. "Everything is so much different…the tension is so much lighter now—breakable even. Don't you think?" Bass looks at her sister with her gleaming yellow-green eyes.

"Yes, very fragile. I think just a few more blows…and everything will come falling apart—or maybe together would be a better word,"

"Yes," Bass nods with a smile. "Alright, I've got an early day tomorrow, you're out at twelve thirty right?" Bass says walking to her wet bike.

"Yeah I think," Ivory says waving. "Don't die,"

"Wouldn't dare," Bass laughs as she revs the engine and pops a wheelie, she sends a flying salute, then zooms off.

_Just a few more blows…and everything…will fall…together…_


	6. Water Park!

**A/N: Helllooooooo! Sorry for the extremely slow update! But, you can't hurt me, cause my birthday was last week and I'm still the birthday girl! At least I am, in my book. Please excuse any mistakes, we're all human.**

**Anywho! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Normal Life**

The Sohma's, Honda, Williams, Uotani and Hanajima all walk out of the school building to see Bass in a leather mini dress with knee length leather stilettos that has zippers and buckles all over them. Her hair is in one long fishtail down her back with a navy blue bow at the end of it.

"Ivory! Hi!" Bass says happily standing on her toes and waving towards her sister and her friends. Students and teachers alike all gawk at Bass. Girls and boys, girls envying and boys, well, fantasizing. Though…Bass doesn't seem to notice at all.

"Bass!" Ivory shouts doing the same as her sister.

"Whoa—Ivory, you never told me that your sister was bad ass!" Uo says looking at Bass's leather outfit etc.

"It runs in the family!" Ivory says with a flip of her beautiful hair. "But I think that outfit is from her photo shoot,"

"Whoa! She's a model?" Uo says excitedly.

"On and off, but that is why she's here," Ivory says casually. And Uo looks at Bass with admiration.

"Bass!" Momiji shouts running ahead to meet Bass quicker, Haru follows as well only at a much slower pace.

"Hi Momi!" Bass shouts Momiji's nickname she gave him when she first met him. Momiji jumps into Bass's arms.

"Bass," Haru says simply and reaches up to bonk her on the head.

"Sup," Bass says with a bright smile as the rest of the group catches up to them. "Hi!" Bass says lively mainly looking at Uo and Hana.

"Sis this is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, Tohru's friends!" Ivory says gesturing to the forceful blonde and mysterious brunette. "Guys this is my sister Bass,"

"After the Egyptian goddess I presume?" Hana says in her normal creepy tone.

"Wow! You're the first one to get that!" Bass says shocked slightly.

"Well your electric signals would suggest the presence of a cat, so I put two and two together," Everyone except Uo and Hana sweat drops.

"Uh, should we get going?" Ivory suggests trying to change the topic.

"Yes!" Momiji says happily taking the lead. "Where to first?"

"Why would you go to the front if you don't know where you're going!?" Kyo shouts at the little rabbit.

"I don't really care," Ivory says simply as she elbows Kyo in the gut.

"Me either," Tohru agrees simply.

"Why would you organize this if you didn't have anything in mind that you wanted to do!" Kyo shouts at Ivory even more annoyed since she hit him.

"Cause I just wanted to have fun together! I don't care what we actually do!" Ivory says very bubbly and Kyo gives her a look and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"We should get food first," Bass says in a monotone voice grabbing her stomach. Ivory rolls her eyes.

"Yes, food would be nice," Hana agrees.

"Fine, I guess that makes since," Ivory says with shrug and the group of lively and eccentric teens make their way to a casual restaurant and get a table.

"This is so fun! I can't believe we're doing this!" Tohru says happily. "We're like those cool teenagers that kids look up to and think 'I wanna be like you one day'!" Ivory laughs and nods knowing exactly what Tohru's talking about.

"Yes, this is quite nice," Hana says looking around.

"So what's the game plan for today?" Uo wonders as she orders her drink and food.

"It's kind of warm outside. Who knows how long the weather's going to last since it's been raining a lot." Bass announces.

"I know! I know! Let's go to a water park!" Momiji offers bouncing up and down in his seat. "But not the fancy kind. Just a park with a kitty pool and water guns!"

"Aren't we a little too old for that?" Yuki wonders as he gives the waitress a slight smile after ordering who nearly faints.

"Yeah but it'll be fun!" Bass says happily. "We don't even need our swimsuits!"

"Speaking of clothing," Ivory says looking over at her sister. "You know you forgot to change out of your photo shoot clothing," Ivory says matter-of-factly. Because, Bass has, in fact, forgotten to change in her normal clothing, a number of times.

"Damn it!" Bass says looking down at her clothing. "Oh well, at least I have a new cute outfit!" she shrugs as the waitress gives us our food. _Quick service!_ Ivory says happily as her plate gets set in front of her.

"Don't worry about the bill. The gentlemen over at that table have paid for all of you," the waitress says in a voice that seems a little envious. Ivory and Bass look around to see two twenty-something-year-olds smiling at them. Ivory gives them a flirtatious wink and Bass flashes a wicked grin then they both turn and eat their food.

"Why do I have the feeling that this happens all the time?" Uo wonders.

"Cause it does," Bass says with a happy smile as she takes the first bite of her food.

"I can't remember the last time I paid for a meal," Ivory says thoughtfully.

"You guys really haven't changed much have you?" Haru says in his monotone as he takes a bit of his food.

"Nope!" The two say in unison.

"So, is it decided?" Uo wonders about their water park plans.

"Yes! We're going to the park!" Momiji says enthusiastically. The group of teenagers nod and soon the table is filled with shouts, laughter and excitement. Just the way it should be.

* * *

"Yay!" Momiji shouts as he takes his shirt, shoes and socks off as he runs to the small pool.

"Please be careful!" Tohru calls out.

"Don't worry Tohru! He's only a year behind us," Uo reassures Tohru placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah but it's Momiji," Bass and Yuki say in unison as Momiji dances like a dork in the shallow water.

"Let the fun commence!" Ivory shouts jumping into the air animatedly.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Kyo says blandly.

"Tag you're it!" Bass says bonking the cat on his head then running towards the water somehow taking off her boots before she hits the water.

"Why you little—,"

"Kyo's it everyone!" Ivory shouts running away from the cat.

"Stay away from the orange top everyone!" Uo shouts. And together as if they're all five year olds, they run around playing tag, splashing in the water and laughing as if there's not a care in the word.

In _their_ world. Everything's…perfect.

"Ow Kyo's hurting me!"

Well, kind of.


	7. Simple

**A/N:** Hola! Hey, I am on my new laptop right now! Eep! You have no idea how happy I am right now! So I just had to update! Although this is the only one I'm updating, and I know a lot of other readers won't be too happy about this, but yeah... I'll update later (ON MY NEW LAPTOP!)

Anyhow!

Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Simple

The three felines lounge around the TV room with the heat cranked up as it starts to pour.

"Hey, how come you're not gone yet?" Kyo wonders towards Bass as he stands and stretches.

"Ivory talked me into staying here for a little while longer since it's a holiday," Bass says simply, her head resting in her sister's lap as they watch some weird show on TV.

"You just realized that this was the beginning of a holiday didn't you?" Kyo says in a monotone.

"Shut up! It's too hard to keep up with every culture's holidays and what not," Ivory waves off then looks at him more in depth. "Are you going somewhere?" she wonders.

"I gotta go for a little bit." Kyo says simply as he puts on a sweatshirt. "I'll be back soon," Ivory frowns.

"It's pouring outside," she says concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be inside the whole time," Kyo says with a shrug. Ivory decides it's nothing to worry about since Kyo's a terrible liar and if something was wrong she would be able to smell it a mile away.

"Well, bye cat," Bass says cuddling more into her sister's lap.

"Bye," he says as he walks out the door.

"Hey, have you changed lately?" Ivory wonders as a commercial comes on.

"Nope, not since last week…I broke my record ten minutes ago though," Bass says looking at a clock hanging on the wall.

"That's ama—!" Ivory starts excitedly but then sees something flick in the corner of her eye. "You're growing a tail," she finishes in a monotone.

"Damn," Bass says simply, strips quickly and transforms. "Now I just have to break this one," Bass says determined. Ivory smiles in admiration. It would be a little too dangerous for her to try to break the curse by pure stubbornness. Don't think she hasn't tried, no she has several times, but transforming into a tiger and into a house cat are two completely different threats.

"We're home!" Tohru says excitedly as she and Yuki enter the traditional Japanese home and quickly slip their shoes off. Ivory goes and meets them to help with the groceries. "Hi!"

"Hi! How was shopping?" Ivory wonders as she grabs a few bags. It's been a few hours since they got home from the water park, soon after Tohru accompanied by Yuki went to scavenge for food and now they're back.

"Very nice! How was the rest of your afternoon?" Tohru wonders as the three of them walk to the kitchen.

"Lazy," Ivory says with a shrug as they enter the kitchen.

"Well that can be—there's a black cat!" Tohru says pretty shocked as she sees (unknowingly) Bass on the counter licking her paw.

"I don't know how sanitary that is," Yuki says in a monotone and Bass gives him a look. Ivory laughs and points at her older sister.

"Haha Bass!" Ivory teases as she starts putting food away.

"Oh my gosh! You're in your cat form! How cute!" Tohru says petting the top of Bass's head who purrs happily.

"So, what's for dinner?" as she stores the plastic bag and hops up on the counter next to her sister.

"Um, it's between beef stew and fish—,"

"Fish!" Ivory says lifting her hand and Bass says lifting her paw.

"Right, fish it is I guess!" Tohru laughs as she keeps out all of the ingredients she needs to prepare the meal for tonight. "Oh yeah, where's Kyo?"

"Don't know, he said he was going to be gone for a little bit but be back later," Ivory says with a shrug.

"In this weather," Yuki wonders curiously. If Ivory and Bass didn't know better…it would sound somewhat like concern. But that's not possible.

"I know, but he seemed OK, and he most likely won't be that long—,"

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it!" Ivory says before Tohru. The tiger hops skillfully off of the counter and rushes to the sliding door. She slides it open to see— "Dad?" Ivory breathes in pure shock.

"Hello Ivory," Siberious Williams says in his booming voice. Siberious stands seven feet tall, with broad shoulders and an extremely muscular built. He has piercing orange/hazel-ish eyes, medium toned smooth caramel skin, and a completely shaved head. "Don't you wanna give your old man a hug?"

Ivory stares at her grandmothers first man and tries to decide if he's her lackey right now, or a man who misses his daughter. She decides the latter and tries to wrap her arms around his torso but it's like trying to hug a red wood tree.

"I've missed you Daddy," Ivory says honestly. She after all, is just a girl who's missed her father.

"I've missed you too suga',"

"Ivory!" Ivory releases her father and looks around him to see her two little sisters Lio and Tabs!

"Lio! Tabs!" Ivory shouts as her two sisters move past their father and tackle their older sister. Before they know it Bass is on the dog pile purring happily.

"Stop leaving us!" Lio mutters trying to hold back tears.

"We can't go through this without you!" Tabby adds also trying to keep her emotions in check. Bass and Ivory meet each other's gaze. _If only it were that simply_…the two sisters think in unison.

But, let's face it, the Williams and Sohma's lives…are _never_ that simple…


	8. We Do For Family

**A/N: I hope you like! It's actually pretty long! Yay! Please excuse any mistakes!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**We Do for Family**

"What brings you here?" Bass wonders now in her human form again. Everyone's at the table now, Lio and Tabby in-between their sisters happily, and Siberious next to Ivory.

"I told Shigure that I was in town for a conference and I asked if it was OK for the girls to stay here for a few days. To be honest I didn't even know you were here Bass," Siberious says with a wide smile while both Bass and Ivory lean over to look at the dog.

"So you knew they were coming but didn't say anything?" They say in a voice that would make cruelest person in the world cringe.

"Yes…well…I wanted it to be a surprise!" Shigure says in a wimpy voice and avoiding eye contact. "Surprise!"

"Idiot," Yuki says simply.

"So…Tohru is it…the human among animals!" Siberious says in a booming voice that makes Tohru nervous.

"Don't be such an idiot!" Ivory shouts loudly at her father. Even though Siberious is the size of a tree, when he's not carrying out acts for the Head of the Williams' family he's very goofy, idiotic and too much like Shigure, that whenever they come together misfortune or irritation is sure to follow.

"You're so mean!" Siberious whines and Ivory rolls her eyes.

"Yes, that's me!" Tohru says trying to be cheerful. "Although I don't really think Yuki and Shigure, and Ivory are animals,"

"Really? Maybe beasts, you know Kyo—," Before he can finish his sentence Ivory kicks him in his mouth so hard the seven foot, three hundred pound tiger goes flying through the screen door.

Tohru goes into shock.

"Nice kick," Lio says with a smile of admiration at her sister. Ivory gives her a dopey smile and a thumbs up.

"She—she sent him through the door!" Tohru squeaks.

"My house!" Shigure whines.

"You should really stay quiet we're still mad at you," Bass says coldly and Shigure obeys.

"Idiot," Yuki says once again to Shigure.

"So, Tohru, are you really living here?" Tabs asks Tohru casually ignoring her father as he slithers back in leaving a trail of rain water into the house as well as having tears streaming down his face.

"Uh—yes…are you OK?" Tohru wonders looking at the walking, talking tree.

"Don't worry Miss Honda, it would take a lot more than that to keep him down," Yuki says in a monotone. "But I don't know if that's a good or bad thing,"

"Do you want me to eat you?" Siberious wonders looking towards Yuki and Tohru goes pale.

"You eat him, I kill you," Bass says simply.

"Why are my daughters so cruel?!" Siberious whines putting himself in a corner.

"Stay there," Bass and Tabs instruct in a monotone.

"Uh…so Lio, Tabs, how old are you?" Tohru wonders not much else to say.

"Twelve," Lio says simply.

"Eleven," Tabs says.

"Oh you guys are so close in age!" Tohru says in her normal fashion. Lio is about 4'10, with a thin and athletic built. Her skins a tan color with a yellow under tone, her hair falls into a blizzard of gold ringlets surrounding her face as well as large amber eyes. "And so tall, but I guess that's expected,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Siberious asks like baby.

"What the hell do you think it's supposed to mean old man? You're as big as a freakin' tree!" Ivory shouts irritated at her father.

"You're really not being very smart today father," Tabs says shaking her head. Tabby is about 4'5, with a thin yet slightly curvy and elegant built. Her skin is a bit paler than Lio's but it still has a little bit of color to it. Her hair is a light red or orange with white streaks in it with bright green eyes.

_They really do seem like girls now…they've grown so much…_Ivory thinks slightly sad at how big her sister's are and how they're starting to change.

"Do you see what you do to my good girls? They're becoming like you two," Siberious says pointing to his two eldest daughters.

"That was inevitable," Bass says simply.

"Hey! So when's the food gonna be ready?!" Siberious booms curiously.

"Oh no the fish!" Tohru says jumping up and running to the kitchen.

"She's a bit clueless isn't she?" Siberious mutters to Ivory who gives him a look that seems to slice him into thin pieces.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kyo shouts as he comes into the house soaked and irritated. _Now where the hell has he been?_ Ivory thinks curiously.

"Kyo!" Siberious booms happily.

"Why the hell are you here!?" Kyo shouts irritated as he sees Siberious.

"Kyo!" Lio and Tabs both stand up and give him a hug but then quickly let go because of how wet he is.

"Why are these brats here?!"

"You really shouldn't be so mean to us Kyo," Tabs says while crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Kyo wonders.

"Because we're staying here for a few nights," Tabs starts.

"And we can make your life a living hell," Lio finishes.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Kyo shouts at the two little girls then looks up at their father. "Take care of your brats!"

"Dinners ready!" Tohru says happily bringing out a pot of fish stew, rice and other side dishes.

"Fish!" Siberious squeals like a three year old.

"No really! Why the hell are these guys here! Ivory get rid of your family!" Kyo says turning to Ivory.

"I kicked my dad through the house but he came slithering back," Ivory says with a shrug as she helps serve her sisters some food.

"Well kick him back to The States or Australia or wherever the hell he's supposed to be at!" Kyo shouts.

"Stops shouting and just eat," Lio says bluntly.

"Yeah, maybe if we're quiet enough he'll leave on his own accord," Tabby says hopefully.

"You guys are all so evil!

And so the dinner continues with shouts of annoyance, laughter, and much more. But what can you expect when it comes to the Williams' and Sohma family?

"What the hell are you guys doing now?" Kyo wonders as he walks downstairs to see both Bass and Ivory laying blankets in the TV room.

"We're getting ready for our sleepover. Tabs and Lio begged Bass not to go back to her hotel room and it's pretty crowded in me and Tohru's room, so we're going to have a real sleepover and stay out here, eat snacks and watch movies," Ivory says simply.

"You guy's are such girls,"

"No shit Sherlock," Ivory says with a laugh.

"You have such a foul mouth,"

"You're one to talk," Kyo rolls his eyes and starts to walk away—

"Wait!" Ivory calls out and Kyo comes back.

"What?"

"Where'd you go?" Ivory wonders curiously.

"I went to my Mom's grave," Kyo admits coming in and sitting criss-cross apple sauce on the floor. Bass and Ivory both look at the orange cat.

"Is it the anniversary?" Bass wonders.

"No, not yet, I just thought I should. I haven't in such a long time," Kyo says with a shrug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ivory wonders.

"What's there to talk about? I just got flowers and some food and put it on the grave and came home," Kyo says with a shrug. Ivory nods not wanting to push.

"The shower's open," Yuki says stopping by the TV room.

"I'll take one in the morning," Ivory says plopping on the ground.

"I'll get in," Kyo says with a shrug.

"Ivory! Tohru taught us how to make rice balls!" Tabby says happily moving past Kyo and Yuki to show her sisters. "All though I don't know why they're called rice _balls_ when they're clearly triangular," Tabs adds in a monotone. Ivory and Bass laughs.

"Just go with it Tabby," Lio says as she and Tohru bring out more snacks.

"Will you guys be joining us for our sleepover?" Tohru asks happily.

"Uh…" Yuki starts.

"Oh come on! We haven't seen you guys in so long!" Lio whines. "Plus these rice balls are amazing!"

"I guess staying here can't hurt much," Yuki caves.

"Kyo?" Tabby wonders.

"I have to get in the shower,"

"Oh come on Kyo!" Lio whines some more.

"No,"

"Girls," Ivory says giving her little sisters a look and they both nod and tackle Kyo.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Kyo shouts.

"We will when you decide to stay here!"

"Fine! Now get off of me!" Kyo shouts irritated and Lio and Tabby get off completely intact while Kyo's clothes are askew and his hair is a little messed up. "Brats!"

This seems right…being here with everyone…I wish it could stay like this…

"Is there any news from your Mistress?" Shigure wonders talking to Siberious in his room. Siberious looks up Shigure, ignoring his terribly messy room.

"The only thing is about my cousin having a child with no curse. We still don't know if it's a fluke or not…my mother can't find her since Ivory tipped her off about my instructions." Siberious tells Shigure.

"You know where she is don't you?"

"Of course I do," Siberious says with a smile worthy of the company he's keeping.

"So, are you going to follow through with your instructions?" Shigure wonders.

"I have no choice," Siberious says standing up and straightening his tie. "That's why I'm here. Somehow she fled here. No doubt looking for the comfort of Ivory…I'll cut her off and Ivory will never have to know about it. Well, not until I wash my hands of my instructions,"

"Ah, I love talking to you Siberious, you make me feel good about myself," Shigure says with a happy sigh.

"I think that's why I exist, to make others feel good about themselves," Siberious says somberly walking towards Shigure's sliding door.

"No need to be so solemn I was just joking. I'm still a pretty wretched person,"

"Of course, I'm not doubting your cruelness, but you're not exactly on the level I'm on," Siberious says.

"I'll work on it,"

"You do that," Siberious says with a nod. "Goodbye Shigure, take care of my little girls…they may hate me now, but…hopefully they'll see the light soon,"

"Yes of course, be safe," Shigure says with a nod. Siberious walks out of Shigure's room and walks into the TV room with a large smile.

"Alright, I'm off! Come give me a hug!" his four daughters all stand up and give him a hug. Despite his idiocy, his girls really do love him. Most of the time at least.

"Bye Daddy! Be safe!" Tabby says. "Don't be an idiot,"

"That's not possible," Lio corrects her little sister. "Try not to be too _big_ of an idiot,"

"Yes, yes I'll try, I'll try!" Siberious says as his girls let go of him. "Good bye Sohma's, Tohru, it was very good to meet you,"

"Goodbye, do you want me to see you out?" Tohru wonders.

"Oh no, it's OK, I can do it," Siberious says with another wave and he lets himself out. Siberious walks to the car thinking to himself…_This is for my family…this is for my little girls…_


	9. Rice Balls in the Morning!

**A/N: Hey people of the universe! Happy Easter! **

**Anywho!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Rice Balls in the Morning! **

"Ivory!" Lio whispers hovering over her sister and looking at her sleeping. "Ivory!" Lio says a little louder and Ivory jerks up bonking her head with Lio's. They both groan.

"What the hell do you want Lio!" Ivory moans annoyed.

"I'm hungry," Lio says simply as she let's go of her head.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ivory moans opening one of her eyes to glare at her sister. "You know how to make yourself food!"

"I just learned how to make Japanese food though! I'm not that good!"

"Lio, just scramble some freaking eggs and shut up," Ivory says laying back down and putting a pillow over her head. Lio sighs and looks up to see Kyo up and looking at her.

"Don't even ask!" he says and Lio continues to stare at him. "Stop it!" Her amber eyes don't move away from his red ones. "Fine! Wake up Tabby cause I don't want to hear her mouth either!" Kyo instructs annoyed as he goes to the kitchen. Lio quickly wakes up her sister and they both go into the kitchen. Ivory removes the pillow from her face and sits up.

"Did he just?" Bass asks her sister her eyes still close and her back turned from Yuki who she is sleeping by.

"Yes, I think he did," Ivory says quite shocked.

"Interesting," Bass says opening her eyes.

"Yes, interesting is right," Ivory says standing up. "I'm gonna go see this with my own eyes!"

"Wait for me!" Together the two sisters go into the dining room to find the three cats eating breakfast.

"Oh! No you want to get up!" Kyo says irritated "After I've already made enough food for everyone!" Ivory giggles.

"I didn't tell you to, and to my understanding neither did Lio," Ivory says sitting down next to Tabs and steals some of her food.

"What?! Yeah she did!"

"No I didn't! I just looked at you. I really was gonna get up and make my own food," Lio says looking up at Kyo and eating a fish rice ball.

"What?! No!"

"Just accept the fact that you made food for us because you missed us. It's not that hard," Tabby says with a shrug.

"Why would I miss a couple of brats like you two?" Kyo says crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Just ignore him, he'll come to terms sooner or later," Bass says with a shrug.

Lio and Tabby giggle when—POP! Lio turns into a lion cub. Kyo opens his eyes and looks at the lion.

"Did you forget to change?" Ivory wonders. "No, wait, why didn't you change when I did?!"

"Because I was seeing how long I would last. It was about ten hours," Ivory's eyebrows inch up impressed.

"Wow, that's a good amount of time for a lioness,"

"Oh my gosh there's a lion!" Tohru's voice says from the doorway. Everyone looks up at the cat lover. "Lio you're so beautiful!" Tohru says walking over to Lio and petting her. "I was just going to make breakfast but I guess it's already made!" Tohru says looking at the table. "Thank you Ivory!"

"What!" Kyo shouts annoyed.

"Your welcome," Ivory says completely serious ignoring Kyo's shouts.

"Uh…what's wrong Kyo?" Tohru wonders confused.

"I made breakfast!" Kyo shouts.

"Oh really! But Ivory…" Tohru says looking at Ivory who giggles.

"I was just messing with Kyo," Ivory says with a shrug.

"Yeah! Kyo made it, and it's pretty good," Tabby says taking another bite of her rice ball—POP! Tohru's face goes into shock as an orange tabby kitten makes her way out of Tabby's clothes.

"What the hell!? Is everyone testing their limits now?!" Ivory wonders picking her sister up and looking into her green eyes.

"No, I just forgot," Tabby admits and Ivory and Bass laugh.

"Tabby you look a lot like Kyo! Only smaller and you have more white stripes," Tohru remarks.

"Yeah, it's an unfortunate coincidence," Tabby mutters.

"Hey!" Kyo shouts.

"Oh yeah! Thank you for making breakfast!" Tohru says suddenly to Kyo shocking him so that his ears come out. "You really didn't have to!" Tohru continues bowing her head.

"Yeah well, these brats made me!" Kyo shouts annoyed and embarrassed.

"I thought we went over this," Tabby says hopping out of her sister's arms and eating her food.

"Shut up!"

"Really Kyo, what kind of person yells at a kitten like that? That has to be some kind of form of animal cruelty," Shigure says coming out of nowhere.

"What the hell did you get here?!" Kyo shouts his ears and tail getting all bushy.

"I was awoken by all of your racket!" Shigure states grandly but truthfully he just smelled food. "You really should learn to be more subtle and quiet,"

"You're one to talk!" Kyo shouts loudly but then starts coughing.

"Kyo! Are you OK?" Tohru wonders shocked. She immediately stops petting Lio and walks over to Kyo and puts her hand on his forehead. "You're kind of warm maybe you should—,"

"I'm fine! I just had a tickle in my throat!" Kyo says loudly then turns away from everyone with a deep blush spreading across his face.

"But—,"

"He won't admit anything," Ivory says with a shrug. "He'll be OK, we'll just keep an eye of him," Tohru nods but can't help her thinking…_But…Dad…_

"Ivory! What are we doing today?" Lio wonders sitting on the table. Ivory shrugs.

"I don't know, what do you want to do/" Ivory asks.

"I wanna go shopping!" Lio and Tabby both say in unison.

"Yeah alright, but do you have money? Cause I'm not buying you anything," Ivory says crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Grandma just added more money to our cards," Tabby says.

"Wait, does she still give you money?" Bass wonders curiously her ears popping out.

"Yeah, but only half of what you guys get," Ivory says with a slight pout. Ivory looks to Tohru who seems extremely lost. "Our grandmother gives all of us money, depending on your form. The smaller cat you are the smaller amount of money you receive,"

"But since we're so closely related to the head of family—AKA Grandma—in our immediate family, we all get the same amount of money, and the largest amount," Bass adds.

"It's like the Sohma's," Lio says.

"Oh your family must be very wealthy!" Tohru says in awe.

"Definitely. We're in the top thirty richest families in America,"

"Number eighteen to be exact," Tabby says and Tohru starts freaking out.

"Our grandma always acquired money somehow—most likely through lying, cheating and possibly killing—but she made her fortune when she started some weird business when she was twenty-two," Bass explains. "She then sold it to a rich alley cat for about 25 million dollars and began investing in stocks. By the time she had our dad she had made her first billion,"

"Plus our Dad is a major business man," Ivory adds. Tohru starts freaking out even more unable to believe the information the Williams just told her.

"So are we going to the mall or not?" Lio wonders ignoring Tohru's frozen state.

"'Course, you guys should change back and get ready," Ivory says simply.

"Yeah OK," Tabby says walking out of the room. "I'll go see if Yuki wants to come," She calls out.

"OK! Make sure he doesn't try to kill you when he wakes up!" Ivory shouts casually. Lio puts both her and Tabby's clothes in her mouth and trots back to sitting room.

"So are you guys coming with us?" Bass wonders towards Kyo and Tohru.

"I would love to!" Tohru says happily. "I can't remember the last time I've been shopping!" Tohru says excitedly.

"I don't know, I have some business to attend to. Maybe I'll catch up with you guys later," Shigure says with his signature smile.

"OK!" Ivory says wither her signature smile. "And Kyo you have no choice of the matter,"

"What the hell!? Why don't I get a say?"

"So you want to stay home?" Ivory wonders.

"I didn't say that!" Kyo shouts back.

"Great! Then to the mall we go!


	10. Shopping Surprises

**A/B: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated and forever and a year but I'm having a major writers block and honestly I still sort of have one so this one isn't that good. (Sorry)! But, I'm on summer vacation! Woohoo! Yeah me! I'm so happy! I'm going to be a junior next year (Cray!) and My eldest sister just graduated from high school (Really cray!) Oh yeah! And there's a special guest in the chapter! He doesn't do much but he's going to be in the next chapter as well so YAY! **

**Anywho! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Shopping Surprises**

"Ooh! Let's go here!" Lio says happily as Tohru, the Sohma's and the Smiths walk into the mall.

"Yeah, alright," Ivory says with a happy smile.

"This is stupid," Kyo mutters his hand in his pockets as everyone looks around.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come," Yuki mutters annoyed.

"Yeah and what's it to you damn rat boy!" Kyo shouts loudly then goes into a coughing fit.

"Kyo!" Tohru says grabbing his arm and looking at him sincerely.

"What! Ge—get off! I'm fine!" Kyo shouts his face turning red from the close contact with Tohru.

"Maybe you should've stayed home," Tohru says in a very worried voice.

"Whatever! I'm fine!" Kyo shouts shaking Tohru off and walking ahead. Tohru frowns and Ivory looks at her sad face then catches up with Kyo who's walking a little bit ahead of everyone now.

"Stop being a jack ass," Ivory mutters as the two walk into the store that Lio wanted to go into.

"Whatever,"

"No, not whatever!" Ivory says annoyed. Lio and Tabs start running around the store looking for clothes Lio pulling Yuki and Tohru with her as Tabs pulls Bass. "What the hell's up with you, I know you don't feel good but damn,"

"Whoever said I didn't feel good?" Kyo shouts then coughs and Ivory looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Ivory digs in her purse and pulls out her wallet. In flash she throws it straight at Kyo's face and hits him in the eye. "Ow what the hell you maniac!" he shouts holding his eye as Ivory bends down and picks up her wallet.

"Think fast!" she shouts back.

"You're supposed to say that before you throw the object!"

"And if you actually felt good you would've moved your head. Unless of course it was Yuki throwing the object,"

"Shut up!" Kyo shouts annoyed.

"Ivory! Ivory can I get this!?" Tabby shouts running over to Ivory and Kyo.

"Sure why not, I'm not paying for it," Ivory shrugs with a smile.

"What happened to you?" Tabby wonders looking at Kyo who's still holding his eye.

"Your damn sister threw her wallet at me!" Kyo shouts annoyed.

"Why?"

"Ask her!"

"I was proving to Kyo that he doesn't feel good," Tabby makes a strange face then nods and runs to find more clothes. "So, are you going to admit that you were wrong and apologize to Tohru?" Ivory asks looking back at Kyo.

"And why would I do that?"

"Hmm? Because if you don't I'll throw my wallet at you again!" Ivory says with a violent face.

"Fine! Fine! I'm going outside!" Kyo shouts quickly getting away from the vicious white tiger.

"Don't run away or I'll really kick your ass!" Ivory calls out.

"I won't!" Kyo shouts back. "Damn woman…" Kyo mutters to himself as he leaves the shop.

"Where's Kyo going?" Tohru wonders appearing next to Ivory.

"Hopefully to get some sense," Ivory frowns then turns and gives Tohru a pleasant smile. "Let's go find everyone else!"

* * *

"Damn woman…who told her I didn't feel good! And what person throws something a sick person! Not that I'm sick…" Kyo mutters so himself as he walks around the mall trying to calm down.

"Who're you talking to?" a little boy of about eight asks him suddenly causing little cat ears to pop out of his head.

"What's it to ya!"

"Mom says that when you talk to yourself it means you're going mad," the little boy says.

"So why the hell are you talking to a mad person?" the little boy shrugs. "Huh, just go find your mom and leave me the hell alone,"

"Hey, I'm looking for a present for my little sister—,"

"I don't care—,"  
"She's leaving the hospital for the first time today! And I wanna get her a present!" Kyo looks down at the kid.

"Look, brat, I don't know what to tell ya—,"  
"Can you lend me five dollars?"

"What?! Why?"

"You're so stupid! I wanna buy my sister something!"

"So why'd you come to the mall with no money!?"

"Cause my mom has a lunch date with friends!" Kyo falls on a bench in complete irritation and covers his head with his hands. "Hey mister you OK?"

"Here's a ten, get the hell away from me!" Kyo shouts handing out his money while his head pulses.

"Thanks mister!" Kyo looks up in time to see the kid run to a toy store and in the window there's a large white cat with big blue eyes and a pink ribbon in her hair. Kyo frowns, then stands and walks into the toy store. Kyo stares at the toy long and hard.

"Hey mister!" Kyo sighs and looks at the brat. "Look what I got! Look what I got!" in his hand is a cat identical to the one in front of him only his is black with a green bow and yellow eyes.

"Hey, how much did that cost?"

"Ten dollars, why?" Kyo sighs and grabs the white one by the ear and walks to the cashier. "I want this one," Kyo says forcefully his head pounding for some reason.

"9. 95," the male cashier says. "Is it for your girlfriend?" Kyo's ears stick up and he looks at the cashier incredulously. "See! I knew it—!"

"You know nothing!" Kyo shouts loudly and throwing the money at his head. "Keep the change," he snaps and storms off.

"Hey mister why are you so mad?" The boy asks. "And your face is turning red. Are you sick?" Kyo stops and glares at the little boy, but the boy simply looks past Kyo. "Oh! There's my mom! See ya later! Thanks for the money!" the boy asks running past the cat towards a woman and some of her friends. The boy shows off his toy and the woman smiles and picks him up lovingly. Kyo stares as the boy points his way. The mom boys towards him and he continues to stare.

"Hey stupid! Are you better now?" Ivory voice comes from behind Kyo and Kyo turns to see Ivory standing with the whole gang. "Hmm…what's that?" Ivory wonders pointing to the cat in Kyo's hand.

Kyo turns and finds Tohru then holds out the cat in front of her. "Oh my gosh she's so cute!" Tohru squeals. "Are you giving her to someone?"

"I'M GIVING HER TO—," Kyo shouts then stops himself. "Just. Take her." He mutters and Tohru's eyes go wide and she takes the cat. Ivory smiles and pulls Kyo's ears.

"You're so cute!" she squeals then frowns. "Yah! Cat! Why're your ears so hot?"

"Get off me! That hurts!" Kyo shouts and he grabs his head.

"Kyo…are you OK?" Tohru asks behind her new stuffed animal.

"I'm fine…I'm—," before Kyo can finish his sentence he tumbles over onto the floor.

"Kyo!" Tohru and Ivory say going to his aid. Yuki frowns and checks the scene and he notices all the people staring.

"Can we move him?" He asks slightly annoyed.

"I don't know. We would have to," Ivory says looking up at him and he frowns not really wanting to have to touch the cat.

"We can't just stay here he's gonna change any minute," Bass says kneeling down by his head and touching his forehead.

"Everybody stand back," a familiar deep voice says and everyone excluding the passed out cat looks up to see Hatori and Shigure.

"What're you two doing here?!" Everyone shouts.

"Stand back," Hatori restates.

* * *

"Why would he go out in this condition?" Hatori wonders as Hatori comes down from Kyo's room and into the sitting room where everyone's waiting.

"Because he's Kyo," Ivory says simply. And Hatori nods his head.

"Is he OK?" Tohru wonders.

"Yeah, he's asleep now and his fever's dropping," Tohru nods.

"I'm going to go make him some soup," Tohru says finally putting her stuffed cat down and quickly going into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Hatori wonders.

"He was outside in the rain. I should've told him to stay home but I didn't think it'd be that bad," Ivory admits. "We're really lucky you guys showed up,"

"Yeah, why were you guys there?" Yuki wonders.

"I had business with Hatori and I mentioned where you all were and he just couldn't stay away," Shigure says in his normal pervertish voice.

"Why do you make everything sound so creepy?" Hatori frowns.

"It's a God given gift!" Shigure says happily and Ivory laughs.

"You're so—," before Ivory can finish her sentence the phone rings. "I got it," Ivory says standing up and rushing to the phone before Tohru. "Hello?"

"Ivory is that you?" Siberious asks.

"Oh hey stupid,"

"I have some bad news…"


End file.
